She Is My Sin
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE. Part one of the Hell Arc. It was so easy to have a sin; the hard part was not acting on it all the time. SquallSora. Mention of RikuSora. TeacherStudent. Lime.


* * *

**Disclaimer**: Right, I'm one mesily girl compared to all the hot gay guys of KH. Like Sora's going to go for me? ... I can dream, can't I?

**Title**: She Is My Sin

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Implied sex, some perverted stuff, teacher student relationship, illegal relationship with a minor, what else can you want?

**Couplings**: SquallSora with a mention of RikuSora

**Dedication**: To my friend, Mary, who claimed she wanted to date her English Professor. You whore, you loving, _loving_ whore. I love you for all the ideas you give me, she also gave me the idea of "How Hot Can You Get?"

**Summary**: It was so easy to have a sin; the hard part was _not_ acting on it all the time. SquallSora. Mention of RikuSora. TeacherStudent. Lime.

**Song Title**: She Is My Sin  
**Artist**: Nightwish  
**Album**: Wishmaster (2000)

* * *

_  
_**_Take heed, dear heart_**_**  
**_**_once apart, she can touch nor me nor you_**_**  
**_**_Dressed as one_**_**  
**_**_A wolf will betray a lamb_**

"Le-_on_." It was easy to hear his name from those lips, the way they rolled off so easily, as if he were meant to say it like that. Oh, but to be said so _lovingly_, so _sweetly_ and so _tantalizingly_.

The man's face buried into the boy's stomach, soft lips pressing feather-light kisses down the taunt skin, teasing. The boy gave a soft gasp, as if he was new at this wonderful sin. But he was not new, far, far, from it. His body had molded into the sheets long ago, his scent melding into the fabric and his sweat seeping into the twisted silks. That would take a while to get out, but he promised comfort, love, and tenderness, which had the boy coming back again, and again, and _again_.

**_Lead astray the gazers_**_**  
**_**_the razors on your seducing skin_**_**  
**_**_in the meadow of sinful thoughts_**_**  
**_**_every flower's a perfect one_**

Tanned fingers grasped into his hair, head tossed back as his lips emitted a small moan of pleasure and amusement. Although this _could've_ been done many times, and it _had_ been, the boy kept acting like fresh meat. He always found a new way to arch his back, a new way to bend, to receive more from the man above him, like he didn't know what the man would do next.

And the man's lips found his happy trail and he giggled, that voice bubbling from the pits of his stomach so that the man could all but feel as he heard. The boy hummed, bringing the man up again to allow their lips to meet. Of course, the second he gripped hold of the man's tie, he slid it off and threw it across the room, ignoring the small 'ping' as the man's 'teacher of the month' pin hit the dresser.

"... _Sora_..." And the man arched lightly, pushing upwards to brush himself against the boy's soft skin. The boy grinned again, allowing himself to be pushed down onto the bed completely, lips upon his neck as he threw his head back and made a small noise of content. Tanned fingers skimmed through the man's dark brown hair, just as dark as his lover's, and the boy held on as the man continued his ministrations to go lower.  
_  
_**_To paradise with pleasure haunted,_**_**  
**_**_Haunted by fear_**_**  
**_  
Within the minute, their once-respecting clothes were shed around the room, pants hanging across the lamps, shirts across the floor, and school jackets on random pieces of furniture. It was as if the man never cleaned, or, quite possibly, it was starting to look like the boy's room.

"_Sensei_..." Came the mutter, reminding the man not to stray from thoughts very long or else his lover would be annoyed.

"Sorry." He answered back, leaning up to steal a kiss before continuing his ministrations. His lips grazed over the boy's torso, down his thighs, past his knees, and to those ankles that the boy seemed to hate so much.

"Le-_on_." The boy's pouty face was adorable, and the man couldn't help but grin, tongue reaching out for the barest of moments to run across the tantalizing skin.

_**A sin for him**__**  
**__**Desire within, Desire within**__**  
**__**A burning veil**__**  
**__**For the bride too dear for him**__**  
**__**A sin for him**__**  
**__**Desire within, Desire within**__**  
**__**Fall in love with your deep dark sin**_

It was so easy, a lick here, a kiss there, maybe even a nibble elsewhere and the boy was reduced to nothing but mush. The boy glared, and his lover gave a roll of his eyes and smirked, "You have to remember, you failed my test today."

The boy's eyes softened, "I did?"

The smirk became more pronounced, "Yup, you got a B."

There was a pregnant pause before the boy rolled his eyes and gripped the first thing in reach--the sweat-soaked sheets, "What does that entitle for a delinquent like me?"

There was another chuckle before the man's lips slid down, rubbing against the flesh as if it couldn't remove itself. It looked straightforward, and obvious, but it was barely against the skin and gave the boy a shiver as the lips moved.

_**I am the Fallen**__**  
**__**you are what my sins enclose**__**  
**__**Lust is not as creative**__**  
**__**as its discovery**_

The man's nimble fingers began to work, winding and twisting, pulling and grasping, until every single piece of undergarment had been removed. The boy's school-issued tang top slid across the boy's flesh more as a piece of cloth in the way rather than to protect the boy's slim body. It bunched right under his arms, and the boy had no warning before being taken. He gasped, arching upwards and clawing at his lover's back, ignoring the pain ripping up his spinal cord and focusing on the pleasure--it was all right, he was use to it.

It was a second before the man began to move, leaning down and burying his face into the tanned neck and gasping as the boy gave a _wonderful_ moan. The boy reached forward, grasping onto his teacher's broad shoulders, before begin to mumble inaudible words into the grown man's ear. There was one that clicked, _ashiteru zutto._

_I'll love you forever_.

**_To paradise with pleasure haunted,_**_**  
**_**_Haunted by fear_**

The man gave a small moan of approval before kissing the words onto the boy's jaw line, grasping the boy's leg and back for support. The boy simply gave him a long, slow kiss before he followed his lover to pleasure, then oblivion.

_**A sin for him...**_

There was a groan, and from one of the pants on the lamp, a phone beeped happily. The boy reached up and grabbed the item from the pocket before opening it and reading the message. '_Where are you?_' from his best friend and one of two that had been in love with him.

"Who is it?" The fingers rubbed against his shoulder, they moved downward to press against his abdomen as the thumb trailed back on forth on the slick skin.

"Hmm, no one." The boy answered, knowing his lover already knew. He leaned back, looked up at his lover's face before giving him a deep kiss, "Any hope for the answers to tomorrows pop quiz?"

"Nope." The man grinned and stole a quick kiss from the pouting boy.

**_Bless me, undress me_**_**  
**_**_Pick your prey in a wicked way_**_**  
**_**_God I must confess... I do envy the sinners_**

* * *

So going to hell for this.

Give me fudge for the road ahead. No flames 'cuz it'll be hot enough.


End file.
